fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanon Vacation/Eps. 25
The next day, Yukimazan arrived at the beach with his luxury boat. When he saw the hotel, it was under construction. Yukimazan: Now this is weird. If the hotel is under repair, where are the others? Yukimazan then saw a gym next to the hotel. He went inside and saw most of the competitors sleeping. Yukimazan: This is getting on my nerves. Hmph. What should I do to wake them up? Yukimazan then saw a fire alarm. Yukimazan: Sorry to do this. Yukimazan hit the fire alarm and it rang. Clyde: What the!? Is the hotel on fire again!? Karma: No! It must be the gym! Run! Everyone was awake and panicked. Yukimazan: Wait wait wait wait!!! There is no fire! Everyone then stops and calms down. Yukimazan: Sorry for making you all panic, I just want to wake you up. Mick Cool: That was some kind of prank you know! Yukimazan: Now I want to ask you a question. Why is the hotel under construction or under repair? Mrs.P: It was on fire two days ago. Yukimazan saw Mrs.P, Toadtool and a Cyndaquill. Yukimazan: Is that a Cyndaquill? Toadtool: Yes. We call her Cindy. She was the one who caused the hotel on fire. Yukimazan: I see. And you caught her red-handed? Toadtool: No. Cindy didn`t meant to burn the hotel. She was allergic to Bloopers. Due to that, she sneezes fire out. Yukimazan: How suprising. Well, Cindy seems to be innocent. Cindy: Synda! Synda! Mrs.P: She seems to be happy to meet you. Yukimazan: Yeah. I guess so. Hey, what time is it? Toadtool: Um, it`s 8:00 in the morning. Yukimazan: And everyone`s awake. Good. What will you all be doing? Clyde: Some of us will be repairing the hotel while others relax at the beach. Yukimazan: That will be considered unfair! You should all work and relax together! Karma: But some of us needs to relax. Yukimazan: Then........maybe..........how about a schedule? Mrs.P: A schedule? Yukimazan: Yes. It might be fair right? Clyde: Maybe. Yukimazan: I`ll be making one right now. Let`s see. Hm.............. After 20 minutes........ Yukimazan: Here it is! Starting today, Karma, Clyde, Timer, Toadtool, 3.14,Yoshbert, Mick Cool and Fire Master will start working today. Tomorrow will be Ella, Banana Jr., McBoo, Player, 4.13, Dashed, Cherry and Ybrik. And the schedule does the same thing until the hotel is finish. Is that fair? McBoo: Wait! How does Banana Jr. and Fire Master works? They don`t have any hands. Fire Master: I`ll burn you into a crisp if I have to! McBoo: How? I`m a Boo! And I`m a ghost! I am transparent! Get thinking! Yukimazan: These two will be guarding the beach in case Bloopers come out and make Cindy sneeze. 3.14: No fair! Both of them could be having fun! Yukimazan: But if they neglect their duties and make Cindy burn the hotel again, they have to work again tomorrow. 4.13: Now that is fair! Yukimazan: I do have a couple of beds in my boat. Since I don`t use them a lot, I shall give it to you. Help me out? Everyone: Yes! The gang then helped Yukimazan to take out the beds out of his boat. After one hour, they all have their beds in their gym. Yukimazan: Keep the beds. I already have one. I hope this hotel is fully repaired! Goodbye. Yukimazan then left with his luxury boat leaving the gang to repair their hotel and relax. Category:Fanon Vacation Category:Episodes